As You Wish
by Tima
Summary: A/U. Nick asks Gail to move in with him at the end of 4X02, only she says yes this time. Andy realizes that the uneasy feeling she gets is a result of her growing feelings for Nick. Can she stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life before she loses him for good? McCollins loving. Rated M for future sexy times.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Shit

_**I don't own Rookie Blue, though I sometimes wish I did...then Sam would stop acting like a tool!  
**_

_**Ok, so McSwarek shippers, please don't kill me. I wasn't on the McCollins ship until last episode, when my dear friend, Neeshta, with whom I discuss my current RB obsession at work (you know, instead of working!), convinced me to give it a chance. I ultimately think that Sam will get his shit together and get back on track with Andy, but in the meantime, why not enjoy some Collins lovin'? Give it a chance like I did please. **_

_**If you don't like McCollins, do me a favour and skip this story. **_

_**Oh, and by the way, this story was inspired by a few things. First, my buddy, Neeshta. Second, my love of The Princess Bride, and third, Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I tell you because it'll give you an indication as to where my head was when I had this crazy idea for a story...**_

_**And if you are a McSwarek shipper, I suggest that you read my other RB story, "Too Close to Home". **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cheers came from the rookie's table as Gail hugged Nick tightly, a happy grin on her face. Nick's smile wasn't as bright as he hugged his girlfriend, but only Andy noticed it. She watched as her friends gathered around the couple and spoke excitedly to them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened; Nick had finally committed and had asked Gail to move in with him.

Andy took a few steps towards the group and patted her best friend on the back—because that was what they had become over the last six months, she and Nick; the best of friends.

"So she said yes, huh?"

Nick glanced at Gail, who was chatting with Traci and Dov, and nodded with a small smile.

"Yup," Nick replied. "She's moving in at the end of the week."

"Wow, that's quick," Andy said, trying not to sound horrified at the thought of Gail living under the same roof as Nick.

"Yeah, she just needs to pack up her stuff from her parents' place. It'll be fun," he said. Andy couldn't help but feel like his words were meant to placate himself rather than explain.

"Yeah," Andy said, "Definitely." She looked around the bar, seeing her colleagues and friends having a great time with their boyfriends and girlfriends, drinking away their worries and trying to forget the day they had, and she suddenly didn't feel like sharing in the festivities any longer. She rolled her shoulders dramatically and sighed. "I'm going to head out. It's been a long day. Congratulations, Nick," she said, hugging him tightly. She walked off, leaving Nick to watch her exit the bar confusedly.

_What just happened?_ Nick thought as he watched her leave. He felt a tug on his hand and looked at his side to see Gail smiling up at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just a bit worried about Andy."

Gail scoffed. "She's a big girl, Nick. She can take care of herself."

"I'm sure she can." He smiled at Gail and pulled her in for a hug, McNally forgotten for the time being as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him tightly in an action not-so-characteristic of Gail. "So, roomie, do you need help packing?"

* * *

In the cab ride home, Andy thought back to the scene before her eyes: Nick and Gail celebrating. She couldn't help the strange feeling that had crept into her gut when she had seen them together, thrilled to be moving in together, to be taking such a big step. She was confused by her initial reaction to the scene. She had seen them hug before, and even kiss before. Why was tonight so different? Why did seeing them together make her stomach lurch? Why did the thought of Nick and Gail living together suddenly repulse her?

The taxi sped along Queen Street toward her condo, making the street lights seem to fly by in the darkness. Andy stared out the window, trying to make sense of her feelings about Nick and Gail.

It wasn't as if she hated Gail.. In their group of rookies at 15, she had started off being the cop to watch out for, but over the years, that bitchy façade had melted away, at least enough for her and the other cops to see her good qualities. She had become a friend, not an enemy. They had been partnered on numerous occasions and had been great together, watching each other's backs and kicking ass in the process.

Sure, she wasn't the nicest person to Nick, or to anyone, to be honest, but it was Nick's decision to be with her or not. He took the abuse she dished out, and went back for more every time. Andy had asked him many times while they were undercover what he saw in Gail. He had replied with variations of 'she's tough, smart, and has a sense of humour in there somewhere'. Andy didn't presume to understand his attraction to Gail; the heart wanted what it wanted, and there was little anyone could do to prevent it, even though what the heart wanted sometimes wasn't the best choice. She just wished that Nick could understand that he deserved more for himself. His heart was too pure to have it trampled on by the likes of Gail.

After many a sleepless night in the undercover apartment she and Nick shared for six months, she had learned from Nick that his and Gail's relationship was never what one could call perfect. Gail was always mad at him for some reason or another, never completely satisfied with anything he did or said, but nevertheless, he was constantly trying to win her over. It worked fifty percent of the time; the other fifty percent of the time was spent trying to once again make up for something he had done.

When the taxi pulled up to her condo building, Andy paid him and went in, forgetting her train of thought momentarily as she reached the elevator and stepped inside.

Minutes later, as she toed her runners off, dropped her duffle bag on the ground next to them, and let her mind return to its previous musings about Nick and Gail as she walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Not that Andy wanted to break up two people in love, but she felt like he deserved someone better, someone more kind and compassionate, someone less interested in their job and more interested in him, someone willing to do anything for him. Mainly, he needed someone to love him.

She flipped open the door to her refrigerator and peered inside, grabbing the carton of Five Alive juice and pouring herself a glass.

Taking a large gulp of the juice, she reminded herself that while Gail may have loved Nick, Andy felt that her brand of love simply wasn't enough for someone as sweet and honest as him.

He deserved way more than that.

He deserved…_her_.

She gasped audibly, effectively choking on the juice slipping down her throat. Her aversion to the two of them together had nothing to do with the fact that Gail was cold as ice most of the time—Andy was falling for Nick. Hard.

The weight of her abrupt realization made her drop down into one of her chairs and stare at a non-descript spot on the wall. She placed the juice on the table in front of her, allowing her mind to bring her to wonderful, dreamy places with Nick holding her hand the whole way.

She thought of the undercover apartment, and how many times she had unnecessarily put all of herself into her 'fake' kisses with him, for the benefit of the operation, though the effort was ultimately wasted on the perps they were trying to impress. Looking back now, she knew that there was more to those kisses than she let herself believe at the time. She had enjoyed those kisses a bit too much, she had let the touches linger a bit longer than necessary. She had dwelled too much on the feeling of his hands resting on her hips as he kissed her.

Despite still harbouring some feelings for Sam, they were nearly gone, whereas these newly discovered feelings for Nick were fresh, strong, and growing stronger by the day.

_Shit. I'm screwed._

Nick asking Gail to move in with him tonight definitely complicated things.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? The chapters that follow will be considerably longer. This was just a teaser to see if there are anyone who wants to read more from these two...


	2. Chapter 2: How the F--

_**I don't own Rookie Blue, though I sometimes wish I did...then Sam would stop acting like a jackass towards our favourite cop!  
**_

_**Remember, this is a McCollins fic.  
**__**  
This is dedicated to Neeshta! I soooo enjoy our discussions where we analyse all the RB characters, and especially our love for Ollie! hehe **_

_**Remember, if you are a McSwarek shipper, I suggest that you read my other RB story, "Too Close to Home". **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gail moved her things in quicker than anyone had expected her to. They all suspected that she would delay and put off packing up her things and carting them over to Nick's condo, but, in record time, Gail Peck had her boxes and suitcases littering Nick's living room floor and hallway. Nick and Gail had their off-rotation weekend together, so they set to work putting Gail's clothing and books in the right places. Nick had cleared out a night stand out for her unmentionables, as well as more than half of his closet. The dresser had been mostly empty anyway, so Gail easily fit the rest of her clothes there.

The bathroom, however, was another story altogether.

In Nick's small 1000 square foot condo, the one bathroom was a decent size, but had limited counter space and cupboard space. Nick wasn't the type to pamper himself, as most good soldiers were satisfied with Spartan living and limited means, but Gail's various creams, lotions and make up accessories overpowered the small bathroom, leaving no counterspace for Nick's toothbrush and aftershave. The disagreement that ensued as a result was short-lived considering the typical magnitude of their fights, but was enough to necessitate the blowing off of some steam; a call to Andy was just what was needed to get through the aggravation.

* * *

Andy was in the passenger seat of squad 1509, riding with Oliver when her cell rang. "Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm going to wring her neck, Andy!"

Andy couldn't help but smile at his tone; she knew that tone—it was a combination of frustration and anger that was not quite homicidal, despite his words. He rarely stayed mad for longer than a few minutes. Things typically calmed down when he really thought about the situation and realized it was silly to fight. That was one of the things she appreciated about Nick—his levelheadedness.

"What happened?" Andy asked, looking at Oliver, who was giving her a raised eyebrow in silent question. She mouthed 'Nick', making Oliver nod and smirk.

"She has so much shit! My place is too small for it all. Her stuff is taking over the bathroom already," he replied.

"I'm sure you'll find space in there somewhere. I've seen it; it's really not that small. And if you can't find any space for her shit, hell, you can always buy a bigger place together, right?" Andy bit the inside of her cheek at those words. _What the hell? Why would I say that? _

"Yeah, I guess," she heard Nick say, though she was still dwelling on her previous suggestion. Nick sighed into the phone.

"Andy, what am I doing?" he asked quietly, letting out another breath.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, gazing out the window as Oliver drove them through the downtown core.

"Was this a good idea? Asking her to move in with me. Was it the right choice?" He sounded so unsure, like he was waiting for her to grant him her approval and tell him that it had been a fantastic idea to ask his girlfriend, with whom he always fought, to move in with him. It was too late for that, though. He _had _asked, and she had already said yes. Nothing Andy said would make a difference. Instead of telling him what she _really _thought of the whole situation, she decided to placate him instead.

"Nick, you love her, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then it was a great idea, ok? You two will figure it out."

There was a sadness in Andy's voice that Oliver couldn't help but notice, even though he was trying his damnedest not to eavesdrop while he drove. He had always been an advocate of her relationship with Sam, and he knew that the fallout after Jerry's death had caused their relationship to end, but now that he heard the way Andy spoke to Nick, it was clear that she was moving on. It was about time in his mind. She was far too beautiful, inside and out, to not be happy. Sam Swarek certainly wasn't doing it for her anymore, and Oliver couldn't blame her for moving on.

Andy told Nick a few more things to help him calm down and talk things over with Gail before hanging up. She smiled at Oliver and shrugged. "They're already driving each other crazy."

"They're known for that, yeah. My question is, why'd he call you?"

"He's my best friend. We're pretty close."

Oliver nodded, his eyes still glued to the road before him as he spoke. "Right, close." Oliver hesitated for a fraction of a second before he began again, determined. "Look, McNally, I get it. You don't need to lie about it. Especially to me."

"Lie about what?" Andy was genuinely confused.

"You and Collins. You're close. But it's more than that. I can see it, even if you don't."

Andy cursed internally. _How the f—_Leave it to Oliver to figure out what it would have taken the rest of the division weeks to see…

"Alright, it's more for me. At least it's beginning to be more for me. But he's with Gail now. And they've moved in together for God's sake."

"McNally. Andy," Oliver said, opting for her first name, a sign that there was a heart-to-heart on the way. "You cannot keep letting others stand in your way of happiness. I really rooted for you and Sam—I guess I still do—but he's got his head stuck up his own ass these days. You need to be the strong woman I know you are and take what you want. If Nick makes you happy, you need to tell him how you feel."

The cruiser pulled up at a red light, giving Oliver the opportunity to really look at Andy as he spoke.

"You're Andy McNally, kick-ass cop." He finished with a fatherly smile that Andy never saw from her own dad. It warmed her heart, but most of all, reminded her that Oliver only wanted the best for her.

The more she thought of it, the more she realized that what was best for her, was Nick.

* * *

Another night at the Penny after shift found Andy McNally sitting at their regular table with her friends and colleagues, trying her damnedest to avoid watching Sam and Marlo's public display of affection across the room, all the while trying to forget the feelings for Nick that were steadily growing in her heart.

She was pretty sure that, since returning from her UC stint with Nick, she had finally gotten over Sam Swarek, though watching him being infuriatingly sweet with his new girlfriend was irking her. Never had he been so forward with her, hugging her or kissing her, while in the company of their colleagues. It was hard to keep it from getting to Andy, but she was trying.

Beside her, Gail was whispering to Nick and giggling like a pre-pubescent girl would into a Teen Beat magazine. They had obviously forgotten the argument about the lack of space in Nick's condo only that morning, unlike Andy, who had added that onto the list of things that were consuming her thoughts lately.

She never wanted to be the 'other woman'; she knew what it felt like to be cheated on, and she didn't wish that on anyone. But she found herself picturing Gail giving her and Nick the go-ahead to explore their feelings for one another.

Andy let out a low snort of derision at that ridiculous idea. _Like that was ever going to happen_.

Instead of listening to Dov regale the group with his tales of speed traps and arrests for the day, Andy's mind kept returning to Sam, but not in the way that she used to think of him; instead, she was counting off all the negative things about him. It helped her justify her lack of feeling toward him. It gave her power over her destiny. She was no longer going to follow Sam around like a puppy. He had made his choice, and apparently, so had her heart in choosing Nick.

"My breakup buddy senses are tingling," she heard Nick say beside her in a low voice, loud enough for only her ears to pick up. She threw him a sideways smile and shook her head.

"Those senses are obviously off today," she replied casually, but knew he'd keep pressing until she told him everything she was thinking, which was dangerous ground.

"You sure? The back of Swarek's head doesn't hold _that _much appeal. Unless you ask Dov, of course," he added with a smirk, referring to the group's running joke about how Dov seemed to have a man-crush on Sam. Andy giggled.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

Nick sobered instantly, knowing where her thoughts were headed, and said, "He's not worth it, you know."

Andy sighed. She knew that he was right. Besides, he seemed happy with Marlo. Andy needed to stop feeling his presence wherever she went. She needed to stop thinking back to their brief time together. Most of all, she needed to stop comparing what he and Marlo portrayed to the outside world as their relationship, with what she and Sam had once shared. It was over, and there was no need to beat that dead horse any further.

She knew this, but it didn't make it any easier to forget him, especially when it looked like he was throwing his relationship in her face at every turn.

Despite the pep-talk she had given herself moments ago, she knew that being in the same place with her ex fondling his new girlfriend wasn't the best place for her.

Suddenly, the air in the bar was stifling. She had to get far away from Sam and his apparent perfect relationship.

As Andy's thoughts continued, Nick watched her changing facial expressions, knowing that she'd need to get out of that bar sooner rather than later. After being in such close quarters with Andy for nearly seven months, pretending to be lovers, it had been easy to become attuned to her changing reactions and moods, and how to bring the normal Andy back. He knew her almost as well as he knew himself, and he knew at that very moment, that she needed to get out of there now.

He rose from his seat and smiled, waving at their friends, effectively interrupting Dov mid-story. He, Traci, Gail, and the new girl, Chloe, looked at him with curiosity.

"Sorry, guys, Andy's not feeling well. I'm gonna drive her home. See you guys tomorrow morning. See you later, Gail." He bent down to kiss Gail on the forehead before nodding at Andy who was watching him with a grateful look. She did not miss the strange, outwardly jealous look Gail shot the two of them as she got up off her chair, waved silently to the group, and followed Nick out of the Black Penny. Gail put it out of her mind, though. After all, she and Nick were only friends. Nothing more.

* * *

When they reached Nick's Jeep, he pulled open the passenger side door and waved Andy in. Once she got comfortable and Nick came around to sit in the driver's side, she tilted her head to the side and said, "So, where're we going?"

"Well, we have a few hours before we should hit the hay. We can do anything you like. Your breakup buddy is at your disposal." He waved his hand with a dramatic flourish, making Andy _really _smile for the first time that evening.

Andy was thrilled to be going somewhere—anywhere—with him, but had no idea what to suggest they do—until her eyes fell upon a lamppost a few metres away. On it, a poster advertising a concert at the Horseshoe Tavern was glued. Andy knew that the Horseshoe Tavern had live music every night of the week, so it was a good opportunity to see local talent on a weekday night.

"Queen and Spadina, chauffeur," she said with a horrible British accent, "I feel like taking in some music."

Nick followed Andy's stare and realized that the poster had inspired her. He nodded, liking the idea.

Looking at her, he realized that she was smiling and happy for the first time that night. He felt a sense of pride for having been the cause of that, but another feeling pushed its way through. It was one that he didn't have a name for. Andy was his best friend, and he cared for her so very much, especially after having spent nearly six months pretending to be in love with her. That was all it was.

Pretend.

Or was it?

Without hesitation or even having to think about it, he smiled and quoted a line from one of his and Andy's favourite movies: "As you wish," he said quietly, and started the Jeep.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Who's excited for Thursdays again? This girl! :)


End file.
